


you can call her queen, kind as you please

by weatheredlaw



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gretel <i>wants</i> and Hansel gives. Sometimes in ways he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can call her queen, kind as you please

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent fic. No explanations. Enjoy!

Gretel _wants_ and Hansel gives. Sometimes in ways he shouldn't.

Like now. She is splayed out underneath him, holding her breath while his hand wraps around her neck, cutting off her airway and drawing ragged, choked breaths from her throat. She is beautifully unforgiving like this, urging him on with her heels pressed against his ass while he fucks her ragged, the weak oak bed rocking under them. He can feel her pulse hammering under the meat of his palm, crawling down her belly and into her cunt, where she flutters around his cock and rolls her hips in time with his thrusts. 

He shouldn't be here, he knows this -- but Hansel has lost track of what _got_ him here in the first place.

When she comes, his name barely making it past her lips, he realizes he doesn't really care.

 

 

 

The rule is this: everything else comes first, sex always second. 

Hansel does, on occasion, disagree with this rule.

"We have enough money," he mutters, looking into his change purse with a sneer. "Look, see?"

"For the cheap ones." Gretel never buys cheap protection. She goes big or she doesn't go at all. Hansel is more flexible. Figuratively speaking. "I can think of other things you can get with that." She tosses a bottle of oil they use to clean the guns toward him and he catches it, continuing to pout. "I can also think of other things you can do with me," she says quietly when she passes him to pay for their things. He shivers, gripping the bottle tight before following her. 

 

 

 

Other things are always, Hansel finds, Gretel's ideas. They're her speciality. She's a Plan B kinda gal, and Hansel doesn't mind it one bit. So when he's fucking her open with three fingers while his mouth is sucking on her neck, and he hears her, just barely, on an exhale: " _More,_ " he does as he's told. 

She is dripping around his fingers and he's sitting up on his knees, looking down. He can smell her sex as he watches her twist up like a cat in the sheets. Gretel doesn't give herself over to this sort of thing too often -- she's attached to control and method and reason, see, and she doesn't like to let go. But sometimes she is needy and fragile and when he tucks his thumb against his palm, leaning down to whisper, "May I?" he isn't surprised that she grabs him by the back of the head and pulls him in for a toothy, searing kiss.

"I will flay you if you don't." 

Hansels grins, curling his fingers in and pressing, the widest part of his fist stretching her out and she is sobbing, covering her mouth with her hand and trying desperately to not to scream. 

He desperately wishes she would.

"More?" She nods frantically and Hansel keeps going, marveling at the way she takes him, how perfect and strong and beautiful she is, in every single way possible. He is overcome with a sick wave of affection and it hits him hard, makes him want to stop and clutch her to him and take her away, far far away where no one will find them and they can do what they want whenever they want.

The world needs to learn to hunt its own witches, he thinks. He is tired of stitching up Gretels arms, soothing her burns and cuts. Not because it is tiresome, but simply because he is _tired._ He is overwhelmed and he loves her more than he has ever loved anyone and for this reason he keeps pushing. He keeps giving her what she wants and when she comes the first time, she is clenching around his fist, around his wrist while he presses against the warmest, deepest part of her he thinks he has ever found. 

And now she shouts, as he brings his mouth to her and draws his tongue over her clit, drinks her like a stream and worships every bit of her he can get his lips on. He keeps thrusting his hand inside her and she is wordless, sinking into the mattress while he fucks her, pushes her closer and closer. Gretel tumbles over again, soundless and he has never _ever_ been this close to her. He has never been with her like this and he thinks he wants to do this again and he hopes there is a way for her to find him, too.

"Too much, _too much--_ " Hansel slowly pulls himself out of her, watching as his hand reappears, shining and trembling. She reaches forward and pushes his mouth against her and he takes everything she has left, bringing her over once more and groaning as her nails dig into his scalp and her eyes fall shut, sweat beading across her forehead. Hansel's back is slick, and he's hard, he's painfully hard when he pulls back, watching her catch her breath. 

"How do you do that?" he murmurs and Gretel smiles. He kisses her and feels her shaking hand wrap around his cock, stroking him carefully. "You--"

"Hush and enjoy it." 

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
